


The Headache Excuse

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Medical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Jim always seems to have a headache when Leonard makes certain suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headache Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



"Not tonight, Bones. I have a headache." Jim rubbed his temple.

Leonard looked at him with concern. "That's three nights in a row you've said that your head hurts. Is there something wrong?"

" _Yes_ , I have a _headache_ ," Jim snapped. Immediately his attitude softened. "I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that I..."

"... have a headache," Leonard finished with him. "You haven't been exposed to any strange new life forms recently, and there's no illness running through the crew that I'm aware of. I think I'd better take you down to sick bay for a diagnostic. Any other symptoms? Have you been doing anything different from usual lately?"

"Nothing that I can think of," answered Jim at last, when Leonard had him on the examining table. "I've been working on the annual reports for Starfleet, that's all."

"Uh-huh." Leonard scanned Jim, poked and prodded him in various places, and made him follow a light with his eyes. "I diagnose eyestrain. Damn. You can't take implants, can you? I'll have a talk with Scotty; there must be _some_ way he can jimmy up the replicator to make you some eyeglasses."

"If you must," sighed Jim. Leonard was standing too conveniently close to resist, and his head _did_ feel better...

Jim hooked his ankles around the other man's waist. "Since we're here, though, and that headache has receded some... could I interest you in playing doctor?"

"Always," said Leonard.

**Author's Note:**

> For secretsolitaire who asked for Kirk/McCoy, "headache".


End file.
